


Texas Seems Like Just A Dream

by falloutmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmoose/pseuds/falloutmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting was all Sammy knew. After things fell through with Michael, she went back to the life thinking she'd never see him again. She was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas Seems Like Just A Dream

They’d been apart for just over 3 months. It was somewhat of a mutual break up, but Sammy and Michael still missed each other like hell. Neither of them had moved on, they didn’t want to, I suppose, but they also didn’t see much of each other. 

Michael had gone to complete some tasks for a knife they found, made specifically for God’s eldest son. Meaning he’d be going in and out of Heaven, Purgatory and unfortunately, Hell. 

Sammy took on hunt after hunt, travelling from motel to motel, some nights not even making it and having to sleep in her car. It was a rough ride, but it kept her mind focused. 

Sammy was on a particularly long hunt. Three days she’d been tracking down answers, talking to witnesses, even torturing and killing a few demons on the way. Tonight was no different. She stepped up to the black-eyed monster who was bound to a chair, in the middle of a devils trap. She grabbed him by the hair and growled, pressing the angel blade she acquired to the unfortunate souls neck. 

"Tell me where he is."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." the demon hissed when the cool metal pressed against his neck.  
"You're lying!" Sammy spat, slicing the demons skin a little. She moved round infront of the demon, hand still fisted in his hair. "Now, this is how it's going to go. You give me the where abouts of Crowley and I'll think about sparing your worthless little life." 

The demon spat in her face and laughed. 

"You hunters are all the same. You're pathetic, if you think I'll give you Crowley's location then you're more stupid than you look!" 

Sammy glared, wiping the saliva off her face. She dropped the angel blade and raised her fist. The first punch hit, square on, the vessels nose crunching under the weight of the impact. She carried on punching, hit after hit, her knuckles splitting and bleeding but she didn't stop. 

"Tell me where he is!" she yelled, stepping back and looking at the beaten monster. The demons eyes flicked from being black to their original colour. A groan echoed around the otherwise quiet room. 

"Please..please don't hurt me.." it was the vessel talking, the /human/ that the demon had hitched a ride on.

Sammy swallowed hard. She knew it was a game play, but she also knew the person could shed some light on Crowley's location. She stepped closer, expression softening a little. 

"Hey, it's okay. Listen to me very carefully, does the name Crowley ring a bell?" She asked, crouching infront of the human.   
"I...yes."  
"Do you know where I can find him?"   
"He's..." The humans head tilted to the side with a crack. "Sorry, times up." the demon took hold again.

Sammy frowned, reaching to pick up the angel blade. She raised it over the vessels heart and slammed it down. 

"Sammy! No!" 

She stopped in her tracks, the blade almost making contact but stopping an inch away. She looked up, blinking, scrunching her face up.

"Michael. Get outta here."  
"Sammy, this isn't you. Stop."

The demon laughed. "So all it takes is an angel to stop you from killing me. Some hunter you are."   
Sammy slammed the blade through it's heart, smirking and breathing hard, watching it die by her hand. Stepping away, she wiped the blade clean on her shirt and looked up at the angel. 

"Sammy..you killed a human.."  
"Correction, I killed a demon. It's my job."  
"You could've used the exorcism spell. Saved the vessel."  
"Should'a, would'a, could'a." she remarked, walking passed Michael and out the building.   
"Sammy, what's gotten into you? This isn't you."  
"Time changes people, honey. Get used to it." She chucked the blade into the trunk of her car, slamming it shut.  
"What is wrong with you!"

Sammy sighed and leaned against her car, looking up at her ex.   
Michael stepped forward, reaching out his hand to wipe some blood off Sammy's face. She moved her head, frowning. 

"Don't..just..don't."

Michael kept his hand on her face, holding her chin gently and turning her head to look at him. 

"Sammy.." he whispered. 

Sammy grabbed his wrist, moving his arm and dropping it. 

"I said don't. You lost your hearing or somethin'?"

Michael frowned, looking at the floor. 

"This..you've changed. You're not the Sammy I knew.."  
"Oh, no, Angelcakes, the Sammy you knew grew up."  
"For the worse."  
"For the better, actually. I'm back hunting, doing the only thing I know how to do." She grinned, looking down at her bloodied knuckles. "Why did you even come here..?"  
"I.." Michael looked at her, swallowed hard and shifted on his feet. "I miss you."

She looked up at him with shock and shook her head. 

"No. No you don't. Don't say that, don't do that to me."  
"I'm not doing anything. I'm telling the truth."

Sammy frowned and walked round the car, getting in and sighing. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel. 

"Son of a bitch!" She got back out of the car and walked up to the angel. "Why are you doing this to me?!" she screamed, hitting him. "You said yourself that you don't love me like that anymore! Why, Michael, why say you miss me? Huh? Is this just a game to you?!"

Michael took her hands, stopping her from hitting him again.

"I lied." he said simply before crushing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. Sammy was stunned, didn't kiss back for a moment, but soon letting instinct take over. Michael's hands found their way to her hair, holding her in place. 

When the time came to pull away for much needed air, Sammy was the first to speak. 

"I hate you." She said, pulling him by the hand around the car and opening the door.   
"I know." The angel replied with a smirk. 

Sammy climbed into the back seats and pulled Michael in with her, kissing him furiously. 

"You're a dick." She breathed, pulling his top over his head and kissing his neck, biting into the flesh occasionally as the angel fumbled with her jeans, slipping his hand inside.   
"You're a bitch." he retorted, slowly fucking the hunter with his fingers, feeling her clench around him. With his free hand, he swiftly pulled up her shirt, instantly moving to suck on one of her nipples.

Sammy moaned and arched her back to his touch. She dug her nails into his shoulders and rolled her hips against his hand. Michael kissed lower, over her stomach, pulling her jeans and panties down as he went.  
He licked her clit teasingly. Sammy bucked her hips, nails digging in more and drawing blood as the angel licked and sucked at her pussy, moaning against her warm wetness. 

"Michael, you're killing me." Sammy groaned. He looked up at her, grinning, his lips glistening from her juices. 

With a few quick movements he shuffled out of his jeans, and moved up her body, kissing her, giving her a taste of herself as he slid into her tight heat, until their hips met. Sammy groaned loudly, scratching over the marks she’d already left on the angel’s back, making him hiss against her lips. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Sammy moaned softly, meeting his thrusts and making sure he fucked her deep and hard.  
“I missed you too.” He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers, pecking and biting her lips as he kept a steady rhythm. He moved his lips to her neck, biting her hard and marking her several times, a trail of bruises leading towards her collarbone. “Fuck, Sammy. You still feel and taste like the very first time.” He pulled back to look her in the eyes, still thrusting deep into her. “You’re still so gorgeous.” He whispered, before kissing her passionately.   
“Stop..” She blushed, dragging her nails down his back. “Stop saying those things.”  
“But it’s all true.” Michael smiled, kissing her again and speeding up his thrust. Sammy’s eyes fell shut, her breathing turned into panting and she felt her orgasm creeping up on her.   
“Michael..faster, harder. Don’t stop.”

Michael obeyed, grabbing her hands and pinning them, above her head, to the seat in the small confines of the back of the car. He pounded into her relentlessly, cussing under his breath and whispering how good it felt. How much he missed her. How much he loves her. 

“Sammy..I..” he moaned, filling her as he came hard. Hips rocking against Sammy’s. Sammy cried out, coming the second her angel did, breaking free from his grasp and digging her nails into his sides, preventing him from moving away. They both slowed their movements, breathing hard, kissing each other gently and lovingly.

Sammy pulled away, eventually, dropping her head back onto the seat and sighing. 

“Michael..what are we even doing? We broke up. There was no spark to our relationship anymore, you said so yourself..”  
“I know..I didn’t think there was, you didn’t think there was either, but today..after seeing you again..I can’t let you go again, Sammy.” Michael frowned. “And the path you’re taking in your life, right now, is going to get you killed. I can’t..I just can’t sit back and watch that happen. I can’t do it.”

Sammy sighed, words escaped her. She chewed on her bottom lip, searching her brain for something to say. Nothing. Not a damn thing. Michael slid his hand around the back of her head and lifted it gently. 

“Look at me, Sammy. Please..” He whispered. Sammy opened her eyes and looked up at the angel, frowning ever so slightly. “I never stopped loving you. Never.”  
“Michael..”  
“No. Listen to me. Remember Texas? Remember how happy we were. Everything was great. I want that again. I want to go back to how we were then. I want to make you happy again, Sammy.”  
“That’s not your job, Michael. You don’t have to take it upon yourself to make me happy. You should think about you. I’ll only bring you down, and you know it. Texas seems like just a dream, now.”  
“That’s not true, and /you/ know it.”  
“I love you. I really do. I..I was a fool..but..going back to how it was, Michael? Really? It’s been 3 months. Haven’t you moved on?”  
“No.” He shook his head before pressing his forehead to hers. “And you haven’t moved on either..”  
“What? How can you be so sure about that?” She smirked. “I could have a nice man or woman waiting for me at home.”  
“You don’t have a home, Sammy. Besides, we wouldn’t be here now, naked, pressed against each other in the back seat of your car if you did, would we?” He raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk rising on his lips. “Tell me why.”  
“Why what?”  
“Why you haven’t moved on either?”  
“I..still love you.” Sammy shrugged. “I love you so damn much, I feel physically sick that we broke up. Why do you think I’ve been hunting? Hunt after hunt, slaying whatever I can in my path just, trying to forget about you. Trying to make things better in some twisted, fucked up way.”  
“Did it work?”  
“What do you think? No, it didn’t. It made things a thousand times worse.”  
“Why didn’t you just come back?”  
“Honestly, I really didn’t think there was anything to go back too. You were doing the tasks, the knife. Between that and getting my memories back, I just..I thought I ruined everything.”

Michael stroked her cheek gently, looking at her and frowning. “You ruined nothing, Sammy. It was a mutual break up. We both thought there was nothing there but now, can we really say there isn’t anything between us anymore?”  
“No.” She leaned up and kissed him gently. “There’s definitely something here.” She smiled.   
“So..you’ll come back to the cabin? It’s not the same without you, Sammy..I need you there.”

Sammy bit her lip and smiled. “Yeah..I’ll come back. Just..we’ll work this out, right? I don’t want to bring you down anymore.”  
“We’ll work it out, Sammy.” He pulled her close, holding her head to his chest. “I promise. I love you so damn much.”  
“I love you more..”


End file.
